<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye, Koro Sensei by Cairn256</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788861">Goodbye, Koro Sensei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cairn256/pseuds/Cairn256'>Cairn256</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anatsu Kyoushitsu, Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cairn256/pseuds/Cairn256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Nagisa wasn’t able to kill the teacher he had grown so fond of? Who would be his substitute?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye, Koro Sensei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final roll call had ended and we were all preparing for Nagisa to kill our teacher. He was shaking and you could tell he was panicked, but none of us could say a word in the tension-filled space. He yelled, it was a pain-filled yell.<br/>
Koro Sensei reached out a tentacle to put on his neck, a way of calming his pulse. </p>
<p>“Don’t kill me with anguish in your heart, Nagisa. Take a nice, deep breath. Give us a smile.” </p>
<p>He hesitated and closed his eyes, nodding. You could tell he was trying with everything he was to keep composure. Suddenly, he set the knife down and covered his face with his hood. He was crying again. </p>
<p>“I..I can’t do it. I can’t kill you. I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“That’s okay, this is a daunting task. Even if you have been preparing for it all year, the reality of the situation hit you. If you can’t do it, you as a class should decide who should.” Koro Sensei’s voice was gentle, understanding. </p>
<p>There were murmurs going around as everyone talked about who the substitute for Nagisa should be. I was impartial. I wanted it to be over with. I hated every second in this way-too-tense night. </p>
<p>“Karma. It should be Karma.” Takebayashi stated, loud enough for me to hear. </p>
<p>I blinked and looked at him, “Me? Why?”</p>
<p>Hayami spoke up this time, “You landed the first hit on Koro Sensei when you arrived here. We all think it’s fair if you did the final blow.”</p>
<p>“You all coming together like this is amazing, you know,” Koro Sensei chuckled, “I’m very lucky to be able to see this moment.”</p>
<p>Nagisa looked at me and then got up from his spot where he would have killed Koro Sensei. </p>
<p>“Trade me places?” </p>
<p>It was a question, something I could refuse. I hesitated, but got up from my own spot. </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” I picked up the knife Nagisa had sat on the ground and straddled Koro Sensei’s torso. </p>
<p>I hovered the knife over his chest, taking deep breaths. This was it. The moment we had been training for all this time. </p>
<p>I heard clapping from behind me, but I didn’t look. Someone else whistled. It made me laugh as I prepared to get this done. </p>
<p>“Y’know, I’ve wanted to kill a teacher since second year before my suspension. Now that I’m actually doing it...it doesn’t feel good. Not at all.” </p>
<p>Koro Sensei patted my head, “Karma, you’re an astounding student. I’m honored to be killed by you. Don’t do it with regret. Do it with a smile.” </p>
<p>I inhaled softly and shakily, mustering enough courage to smile at him. It was a genuine and kind smile, the absolute opposite of the mischievous or nonchalant grin I usually had worn on my face. </p>
<p>“Goodbye, Koro Sensei.” </p>
<p>His eyes welled up with tears, “Goodbye, graduates of my wonderful assassination classroom.”</p>
<p>My breath hitched and caught in my throat. I then pushed the blade down as hard as I could. I heard Koro Sensei grunt, but I was too afraid of looking up at him. I was afraid I’d break down and never have the ability to come back from it. </p>
<p>Gradually, I noticed a soft light all around me. I looked around and saw hundreds of specs that looked like fireflies. Everyone else seemed stunned by them as well. It was silent, save for the occasional stifled cry. We all sat there in the courtyard to the classroom, staring at the specs fading into the night sky. Soon enough, they were all gone. No one knew what to do. Everything was a blur.</p>
<p>Suddenly, I felt someone tackle me. It was Nagisa. He started sobbing into my chest as we fell to the ground. I held him close as I felt my composure break as well. It was as if someone flipped the switch to my emotions. All at once I felt so many things and I started sobbing alongside him. Everyone else’s composure seemed to crack at that moment, like Nagisa and I were the catalyst to it all. Even as far from town as we were, I felt like someone out there could hear our cries of desperation and sadness. </p>
<p>I had managed to calm down a bit and sat up, sniffling and holding Nagisa close to me still. I felt like I needed to. I heard footsteps running toward us and looked up. It was Irina, who knelt down and hugged both Nagisa and I as well. She whispered in my ear that she was proud. </p>
<p>She went around and gave all the students of Class 3-E the same hug and small sentence of approval. It seemed like that had helped the others too. We all calmed down, relatively, when Karasuma told us it was time to go home, that our parents were expecting us. He had explained it to them in a meeting he was just at. They were angry, but not at us, the students. They were angry at the government, but promised they wouldn’t take it out on the kids who had just had to kill a beloved teacher.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>